<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Still Believe by DoctorHamilton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468894">I Still Believe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHamilton/pseuds/DoctorHamilton'>DoctorHamilton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbians in Space, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHamilton/pseuds/DoctorHamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I Still Believe from Miss Saigon but its The Doctor, Yaz and River.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Still Believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>RIVER (Stormcage Containment Facility):- </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Last night I dreamed you held me, we slept here side by side. You whispered softly to me, I heart you speak my name, I cried.</em>
</p>
<p>River sit on her bed looking out at the bars, wishing she could see her Doctor again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Though I know it's been so many years, In the silence of my secret tears. You are here still.</em>
</p>
<p>River closes her eyes and thinks of all the adventures her and the Doctor went on, and the final kiss they had shared the last time they had been together. </p>

<p></p><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <em>I still... I still believe, you will return, I know you will.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>River opens her nearly full diary, holding it close to her heart.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>My heart forever more, Holds still, Yes, still. I still believe.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>River lies her head against the thin pillow bringing the diary close to her.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>I know as long as I can keep believing I live, I live, Love cannot die. </em>
    <br/>
    <em>You will return</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You will return</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And I alone know why</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong>Yaz &amp; The Doctor (TARDIS Bedroom):-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Last night I held you sleeping, again the nightmare came.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>Yaz is sat up in bed watching as The Doctor sleeps peacefully. She smiles softly at her.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <em>I heard you cry out something, </em>
    <em>A word that sounded like a name.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>Yaz move a strand of The Doctors blonde hair away from her face.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>And it hurts me more than I can bear, k</em>
    <em>nowing part of you I'll never share. </em>
    <em>Never know</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>As The Doctor begins to stir, Yaz starts to play with her hair, soothing her back to sleep.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>But still, </em>
    <em>I still believe, t</em>
    <em>he time will come, wh</em>
    <em>en nothing keeps us apart.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>Yaz thinks back over all the times The Doctor has shared moments of her never ending life.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>My heart, forever more, ho</em>
    <em>lds still.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>"RIVER!" The Doctor shouts shooting upright in the bed.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <em>It's all over, I'm here, t</em>
    <em>here's nothing to fear.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>Yaz holds The Doctor close to her as The Doctor cries out. The Doctor clings to her until her knuckles turn white.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <em>Doctor, what's haunting you? Won't you let inside?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>"Shhh, I'm here, Doctor what haunting you? I'm here by your side"</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>There's nothing to hide? </em>
    <em>What's hurting you?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>The Doctor curls up into a ball never once letting go of Yaz.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <strong>RIVER (Stormcage Containment Facility):-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <em>For still, I still believe.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>River sits back up in bed and brushes the last few empty pages with her hand, know soon will be the last time she meets her Doctor.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <strong>Yaz &amp; The Doctor (TARDIS Bedroom):-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>I will hold you all night, I will make it alright. You are safe with me.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>Yaz plays with the doctor hair soothing her as she continues to sob. "Shhhh, I've got you now" Yaz coos into The Doctor ear.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <strong>RIVER (Stormcage Containment Facility):-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <em>As long as I can keep believing, I live.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>River pulls out a small envelope holding all her picture of The Doctor, all there faces. she lingers on the picture of thirteen, she holds it close to her.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <strong>Yaz &amp; The Doctor (TARDIS Bedroom):-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>And I wish you would share what you're hiding in there. What your hell must be.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>Yaz thinks of all the things The Doctor has told her about her past. The time war, the loss of her planet, everything she knew. What hell must her Doctor be going through, to keep it hidden like this.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <strong>RIVER (Stormcage Containment Facility):-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <em>I'll live, you will return and I know why. I'm yours, until I die.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>River places the picture back in her diary and closes it, slipping it under her pillow. She closes her eye and dreams of adventures with her Doctor.</p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <strong>Yaz &amp; The Doctor (TARDIS Bedroom):-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>
    <em>You can sleep now. You can cry now. I'm yours now, for life, until I die.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lyrics_body">
  <p>As The Doctor begins to settle, both her and Yaz slide down the bed. The Doctor keeps her head on Yaz's chest and Yaz plays with her hair. The Doctor begins to rest her eyes again. Allowing herself, for tonight, to think of the wife she lost and the adventures they went on.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>